The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by PheonixInTheShadows
Summary: Jessica Birch is in the Quarter Quell, where the tributes are chosen from the children and grandchildren of the tributes. This is a world where District 12 still exists, and everyone is still alive. (Its a working progress at the moment but the next chapters will be up soon!)
1. Chapter 1

As I stood in my pen for the reaping, I felt my palms start to sweat. This is the hundredth year of the Hunger Games, and another Quarter Quell. This time, they are reaping the children and grandchildren of former victors. And I'm included.

I was included because I am the granddaughter of Katniss Everdeen, the only female victor of District 12.

My mum stood next to me, clutching my little brother. She has dark hair and dark eyes, but I take after my Grandmother Primrose, or Prim for short. Or so they say. I didn't know her. She died before I could meet her.

I have blonde hair and blue eyes, and when I was being reaped for these Games I was only twelve. It didn't show though. I'm strongly built, and very tall. I'm often mistaken for a teenager. I guess that comes from Granddad Peeta.

I waited in agony for the escort of District 12 to trot onto the stage in her tiny heels. It is no other than Effie Trinket herself. For the occasion of the Quarter Quell, they have brought back all of the staff that was on duty for the previous Quell. The escorts, the stylists, the interviewers; all of them were bought back.

Its lucky Grandmother Katniss had taught me how to hunt.

My mother had me at a very young age, so Grandmother was still in her late forties, and nimble as ever. I, like her, had proved quite good with a bow and arrow and a knife. I liked to hunt, even though my mother never approved of it. When I said how Grandmother Katniss used to hunt, she said that was to put dinner on the table. But, criticise me she might, she has never turned down a rabbit or bit of meat from the woods.

The only thing my Grandmother won't let me do is trade at the Hob. And when I argue, she just says "There is too much that could happen."

What did she mean? I still don't know.

Effie Trinket was now on the stage, and I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed the painfully long video on the history of Capitol was playing. I glanced at it, and went back to my own thoughts.

As soon as the video ended, Effie smiled. I must have missed her famous 'And may the odds be ever in your favour'. Oh well. I didn't like the whole idea of the Games anyway. I've watched in previous years. I watched my friends get slaughtered. The whole thing wasn't fair. I daren't make a stand though. I've heard the tales of Grandmother Katniss and Granddad Peeta when they rebelled. I don't want to be the centre of that.

Effie began to speak in that strange Capitol accent. "Now for the reason we are all here. Time to choose the tributes!" She smiled, as if we were all meant to cheer. We just stared at her, waiting for the worst.

"Ladies first!" she said in her high voice. She proceeded over to the girls bowl and twisted her hand dramatically over the top of the glass globe. She eventually delved into the bowl of paper, and pulled out a slip of ivory material. As I held my breath, Effie read the name inked on the card.

"Jessica Birch."


	2. Chapter 2

I tensed up as she said my name, loud and clear. The words rang through my head as I stood there, speechless and motionless. "Well, come on up then, I don't bite!" Effie squeaked and smiled in what I think she thought was a reassuring way. It wasn't. It looked like a cat about to lure in its prey.

I felt my legs propelling me towards the stage, and I couldn't resist going with them. I walked through the crowd and reached the steps. I walked up on the stage, remembering when Grandmother Katniss showed me her reaping, the year she won. She had volunteered for Prim, heroically battling the crowd, and Gale took Prim from the stage (Gale is still a family friend; he takes me hunting too.). I hoped that, maybe, someone would valiantly take my place.

It didn't happen. My mother looked on whilst I stepped up the stairs.

"Now, for the boy tribute!" Effie exclaimed, twisting her hand around again. When she read out the name, there was mixed feelings.

"Ethan Abernathy."

I tensed again. Ethan was my best friend, and he was the grandson of Haymitch. When I had some free time (which was a lot of time) I would go and talk or play with Ethan. It was good fun and he had been taught to hunt to. When our mums were away and we were staying with our grandparents, we would go hunting together for fun and give it to Haymitch. He still doesn't go out and get food; only liquor, so the meat actually comes in handy. Ethan was very handy with a spear.

Anyway, I didn't know whether to thrilled I had my best friend at my side, or distraught that my friend will have to die. A bit of both, but more distraught than anything else.

I could see the distraught on his face too, as he trudged up the steps. My heart pounded as I looked to mother for help. She just stood there, clutching my brother to her side.

"I give you, the tributes of District 12!" Effie exclaimed in her stupid voice. She held our arms up high by our wrists, but we really didn't feel like smiling.

As soon as Effie had finished, a group of Peacekeepers pulled us off the stage and into the Justice Building. I sat in a room alone, trying to remember all the skills I had learnt to hunt. That was, until someone burst through the door. It was Grandmother Katniss, Granddad Peeta and Gale, all coming in at the same time.

"I can't believe you got chosen," Katniss muttered under her breath. "I can't believe it."

"It's ok," I said reassuringly. "Don't worry. Mother will just be happy I do know how to hunt!" I laughed a little, but couldn't do anymore. Katniss smiled sadly, and pulled something out of her pocket.

"I am coming to mentor you, but I got you a token."

Smiling again, she handed me the small, golden circle. It was her Mockingjay pin from her first Hunger Games.

"Your pin? Why?"

"It brings good luck. It worked for me didn't it?" she too laughed a little bit. Peeta sat next to me.

"You'll be fine. But just one word of advice. Don't do what we did."

I nodded. I didn't plan to do what they did. At all.

Gale sat at my other side. "Believe me, that's the best advice you'll get from lover boy over there," Gale whispered in my ear. I giggled. Damn right. "Just find the right weapon for you, yeah? And I don't want to see you team up with the Careers."

"I won't, I promise."

The door flew open and three Peacekeepers pulled the trio out. The last words Gale said to me were "Good Luck!" before he and the others disappeared out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while, the door opened again and my mother and brother walked in. My brother was nine at the time. For this Quarter Quell, all the tributes had to be above the age of eight. No one thinks this fair at all, and Peter was reaped with me. I was so happy he wasn't chosen. We were told that it would go back to normal regulations as soon as this one was over.

My brother, Peter, climbed up next to me. He was trying not to cry, and I nodded as he came in.

"Alright bro?" I asked in the cheeriest voice I could muster. Despite everything, he smiled. I leaned in to him and put my mouth next to his ear. "If you get bored of watching with mum, go and watch with Granddad Peeta. He will comfort you."

Peter nodded, and got off. He couldn't get out of there quick enough. Mother clutched him close, and sighed. Mother looked at me, and whispered two words. "Good luck."

I wasn't going to cry. That made me weak. I stared into space, not daring to blink. My mother and Peter soon left, and a tiny army of Peacekeepers marched me out of the room to the station. The platinum train stood there, proud. It was shining in the bright sunlight, and I had to cover my eyes to stop them burning.

Before I knew it, Ethan was at my side, and we were being pushed onto the train. Ethan's eyes were red raw; he'd clearly been crying. Katniss had told me of a girl named Johanna Mason, who won by acting like a wimp. But I think that Ethan's tears were genuine.

We were shoved through the door, straight into Katniss and Haymitch. Granddad Peeta wasn't coming, as only two mentors were allowed to come. As soon as we were in, the metal door slid shut, concealing us inside the train. I must say that the cabin was luxury. The fluffy cream carpet seemed to sink me into the floor to my ankles. There was a glistening chandelier hanging from the roof, and velvet sofa's and polished chairs and tables. And that was this car.

This was amazing. As granddaughter to two victors, we lived in more luxury than those on the Seam or even the bakers. But this was amazing. At Capitol standards, though, I guess this was pretty average.

Each tribute got a cart to themselves, and this was great on its own. That was even before we saw the carts themselves. Each one had a living space with a hologram projector and DVD player and a stack of DVD's the people thought we would like. In my room I got a stack of every Marvel DVD there is. I wasn't too keen on the old video's, but after watching Avengers Assemble, I was hooked. I spent ages sat in the room, staring at the hologram until I was called for dinner.

Dinner was another thing all together. The food was rich; soups and stews and pies and all sorts of sides. Again, all I have at home is meat and simple vegetables, and sometimes a treat from the bakery. This was another thing all together.

We watched the other tribute's reaping's that night.

On to the screen flickered the District one square. The escort read out a name and a small girl with blonde hair flounced arrogantly to the stage. The boy was a lankier, short haired blonde boy, not so arrogant but still smiling.

I watched as the Districts flashed by. None of them were particularly young, and none of them made an impression on me. A girl with a orange flame like hair from 4. A tall blonde boy from 11. A tall lanky brown haired girl with freckles from 6.

We watched our reaping, and you could see the despair on my face as I looked towards mum. Great. It's made me look weak.

I stormed off to my room as soon as we are dismissed. I knew I should feel scared, but I felt weirdly confident. No adults were reaped, and they were children, ranging from the ages of 11 to 14. Not a big difference, but I felt excited all the same.

Until I really thought about it, I was ok.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later. Grandmother slowly opened the door, and sat on the edge of the bed next to where I lay.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm being trained up for my slaughter. Were you alright?"

"No, I wasn't," she admitted. "All that was on my mind was Gale and Prim and District 12. And my ultimate slaughter."

"Yeah."

"But I pulled through. You have to do the same," she turned to me. "Before anything gets started, you have to start in the parade. I've heard that they are going to use the same dresses they used for our first games."

"The fire one?"

"Yes. Cinna's coming back. I haven't seen him for years. And Octavia, Flavius and Venia will be there too."

"Why do the Capitol people have weird names?"

"I don't know. That's like asking why they dress the way they do."

"What, those weird clothes we see on the TV?"

I had seen the Capitol people often enough on the TV. They wore colourful, strange clothes, and had alterations to their bodies. Some had coloured skin, some had things like whiskers and rabbit ears and different inhumane things sticking out of their bodies. This was supposed to be attractive in the Capitol, but in District 12 it was just plain weird.

"Yes. No one knows what it is. Fashion, is my guess."

I giggled at the thought of it. Grandmother smiled too. "Get some sleep. We'll be there by tomorrow," she said, and walked out. I got undressed and jumped into my bed. It was so different from being home, and I led under the soft duvet, thinking of home. My thoughts didn't last long, as I was so tired. I was asleep in seconds.


End file.
